Large interactive displays may be geared towards various users. Further, a large interactive display can include one or more displays or presentation devices such as a monitor or multiple monitors. Device manufacturers of such large interactive displays are challenged to provide new and compelling user experiences for users of the large interactive displays. These user experiences can be developed for single users of the large interactive displays or multiple users of the large interactive displays.